


Carnal desires

by SpectralGhostRevenant



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralGhostRevenant/pseuds/SpectralGhostRevenant
Summary: Brendan has some work (and fun) in a daycare center.





	Carnal desires

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is only made for context for the subsequent chapters, I hope you guys like what i will plan to do with it in the future :).

**Carnal desires**

  
-Okay zigzagoon, use tackle!

 

My name is Brendan.

 

I have been a Pokemon champion of my region for over 12 years since i was just a kid.

 

It is not something to brag a lot about if you were a kid, since every kiddo who becomes a Pokemon trainer should be able to become a “champion” if they are persistent enough and have the guts of training dangerous and powerful Pokemon. It is when you turn into the teens and adult where leagues when things get serious. You could say it becomes a career path.   
ti  
Teenagers who win the international “big champion league” can become gym leaders automatically. And the professional league is for the big guys, the ones who are able and allowed to use Pokemon in high-regarded jobs. Although most strive for a position as an Elite team member of their region.

 

I choose the dream of becoming a leader for an Elite Team. And it was a wonderful experience of my life.

 

But once you become 25, the Pokemon league organization are always for the hunt for the best trainers, so they always send you to international and national competition against future elite members. I had to always train hard with my Pokemon every week to always have the upper hand.

 

But one day, my Pokemon and i decided that enough was enough, so we called for retirement.

 

It is surprising, even for Elite leader standards. Most retire in their mid-thirties, but the moment i found my role as hassle more than a dream come true, i just had to give in.

 

And its not like the monthly salary you get from being literally the highest status a Pokemon trainer can achieve is something you can just ignore. I can probably live 50 years without a job if i am being a bit modest.

 

As is human nature, doing nothing was not something that my Pokemon and i were interesting in doing all of our lives, so we became educators at a day care center in Hoenn. For the moment i am just training Pokemon of young trainer to “level up” their skills.

 

If you are from Hoenn i am pretty sure you know already the controversy with the daycare centers.

 

The region has finally legalized pokephilia from the pressure of the other regions (except kanto ofcourse.)

 

A long time ago, when the first modern poke-balls were made, Kanto intellectuals had a social theory where humans and the rest of the Pokemon had fundamental roles in the world, since it was a popular theory that human genes were totally different from the ones of Pokemon (a.k.a not being descendants of mew but of our lord Arceus), people began to assume that the role of Pokemon where being the servants of humans. Like Arceus’ will has on our world.

 

This shifted our perception about Pokemon. We weren’t supposed to see Pokemon as equals to us in any physical, intellectual or spiritual way. What once was a tradition that Pokemon and humans married each other and even conceived descendants, was now a taboo that was forbidden to follow.

 

However, over the past few years, scientific research began to prove that not only that humans are descendants of mew (and, curiously, outside of the humanoid group), but that 98% of Pokemon species have an intelligence that is comparable or equal to those of a human.

 

The scientific movement finally motivated the people to break the laws implied on the “person-Pokemon natural roles” act.

 

The moment that most of the population was comfortable with Pokemon relationships and pokephilia, a lot of regions began to repeal this world-wide act.

 

Except Kanto... of course.

 

This repeal of the law made mayor changes to day care centers around the world.

 

Since the repeal made all Pokemon who passed the intelligence test having the same status as us, the breeding grounds of daycares have to be changed.

 

First and foremost, all daycares have to encourage and enforce ethical “breeding”. This just means that all Pokemon participating to the act a willing to breed to another Pokemon or human.

 

This also means that spawn produced has to be cared of with supreme decency. Trainers cannot longer do IV breeding until he can prove that every Pokemon born is guaranteed to live in a nurturing center (for returning to the wild) or loving home (for living alongside a family or with the trainer).

 

And to be fair there is a special reason why i am working in a daycare center.

 

The were rumors back in my glory days where i had an affair with my Pokemon: Mawile, Milotic, Weavile, Glaceon, Roserade and Beedrill (don’t ask why a Beedrill, i have my reasons).

 

It was pretty much an open secret, but once the abolishment arrived, the government was aware of my affairs, and they wanted to profit from my popularity so i could become the “paradigm” of Pokemon relationships.

 

So my job is pretty simple. Outside of doing the menial tasks of training and taking care of Pokemon, i have to engage and document every sexual encounter with a Pokemon i could breed with.

 

Now who it will be first...

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for pokemon for Brendan to interact with, please, be free to comment (However, be aware that the Pokemon on Brendan's team will have their own special chapter ;) ). I would also appreciate any constructive criticism!


End file.
